Dissidence
by Becca86
Summary: Rien ne va plus parmi les guerriers de Cosmos, qui semblent penser à tout sauf à leur mission, et quand leurs ennemis jurés s'en mêlent...
1. La Tête de Turc

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Dissidia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

*_o_*

Les guerriers de Cosmos se reposaient après une longue journée passée à défier les forces du Mal. Leurs adversaires faisaient montre d'une hargne sans bornes. N'étaient-ils jamais lassés de toujours s'en prendre aux mêmes personnes? Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autre choix. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que vingt-quatre personnes dans ce monde. Ça faisait très peu. Pourtant, les guerriers de Cosmos, vaillants, ne se décourageaient pas et luttaient chaque jour pour remporter la lutte. Les gentils gagnent, les méchants meurent. Dans leurs têtes – enfin, dans la plupart – c'était comme ça que ça se passerait.

« Dites, il vous agace pas? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tidus, assis devant le petit feu de bois qu'ils avaient décidé d'allumer pour ne pas prendre froid pendant la nuit. Tant pis si ça attirait les sbires de Chaos. Ils ne leur faisaient pas peur, de toute façon.

« Qui donc ? demanda Cécil, ravi que quelqu'un se soit enfin décidé à briser le silence.

- Le Guerrier de la Lumière. » développa le blond, qui avait profité de l'absence de ce dernier pour parler sur son dos. Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards. « Vous trouvez pas qu'il se la joue un peu trop? Il se prend toujours pour le chef et moi, j'en peux plus. On est aussi importants que lui, même s'il était là avant nous.

- Mais…il est notre aîné à tous, tenta timidement Cécil.

- Non, Tidus a raison, intervint Bartz, les sourcils froncés. On est tous aussi forts que lui, ici. C'est pas juste qu'il nous prenne de haut comme il le fait. »

C'était bien connu, une fois les potins lancés, impossible de les stopper.

« En plus, il n'a même pas de nom, renchérit le Chevalier Oignon. Et je suis bien plus intelligent que lui.

- Tu peux parler, toi. T'as pas de nom non plus. » rétorqua Tidus avant de se mettre à ricaner. Le plus jeune tourna vers lui un regard offusqué.

« C'est faux! J'ai un nom, moi aussi, mais je préfère qu'on s'adresse à moi en utilisant mon titre, se défendit le Chevalier, les bras croisés.

- C'est dommage. Je trouve que tu as un très joli prénom. » le consola Terra de sa voix douce. Le Chevalier Oignon rougit.

« Dites, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fait appeler comme ça, à votre avis ? demanda Firion, plus intéressé par ce fait que par la mini-révolution que Tidus essayait de déclencher.

- Bah, je suis sûr qu'en fait, il a trop honte de son prénom qui sonne comme celui d'une fille. » se moqua Tidus avec un grand sourire. Sa remarque fut suivie d'un grand silence.

« Tidus! » le gronda Firion, l'air sévère. Le blond suivit le regard de l'homme au bandeau; il tomba sur un Cécil passablement irrité.

« Mon prénom te poserait-il problème, Tidus ? demanda calmement le paladin.

- Mais c'est pas pareil pour toi, se défendit le joueur de Blitzball.

- Précise. » insista Cécil, décidé à ne pas laisser tomber. Quand l'autre ne dit rien, il se lança le premier. « C'est bien les sportifs, ça. Plus de muscles que de cervelle.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Tidus, qui se leva brusquement. C'est pas étonnant que t'aies un prénom pareil avec ton allure de travesti!

- Je ne suis pas un travesti! » s'offusqua le chevalier en se levant à son tour. Autour d'eux, les autres guerriers se demandaient comment calmer les deux hommes.

« C'est ça, oui. Dis-moi un peu qu'on t'a jamais pris pour une fille avec ton super rouge à lèvres bleu, espèce d'émo!

- Alors là, tu en as trop dit! »

Cécil dégaina son épée, aussitôt imité par Tidus. Bartz se leva et se plaça entre eux pour tenter de les calmer.

« Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu! Je suis sûr qu'on peut résoudre le problème en discutant calmement, tenta-t-il.

- Te mets pas dans le chemin. Avec tes habits de clown, tu me bousilles les yeux. Même Kefka est mieux sapé que toi. T'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes. » lança le blond. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas moi qui les ai choisies, ces fringues! Et d'abord, toi, avec ta tête à la Meg Ryan, je trouve que t'es mal placé pour parler de Cécil!

- Quoi?

- Alors comme ça, vous complotiez dans mon dos depuis le début! »

Tidus, Cécil et Bartz entamèrent un combat sans pitié. Firion, qui avait voulu les séparer, se prit un coup perdu et finit par s'énerver à son tour. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Terra, Cloud et Squall sur le côté. Ils regardaient leurs compagnons se battre comme des chiffonniers.

« Il – Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose. » tenta timidement la jeune femme, peu sûre d'elle-même. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. C'était celle de Cloud, qui secouait la tête.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé chaque fois que quelqu'un a voulu les arrêter. » dit le blond de sa voix monotone.

La bagarre continua. Des vêtements furent déchirés, des touffes de cheveux arrachées, des bras et des jambes lacérés. Jusqu'au moment terrible où retentit un :

« Cessez ces enfantillages ! »

Apparu de nulle part, le Chevalier de la Lumière se tint en haut d'un rocher, éclairé par la lueur de la lune. La cape au vent, il baissait les yeux vers ses fidèles compagnons occupés à se crêper le chignon. Il descendit de son piédestal pour les rejoindre et les séparer d'un grand geste du bras.

« Votre conduite est indigne d'un guerrier de Cosmos. Elle nous a choisi pour l'aider à repousser les troupes de Chaos et nous a accordé sa confiance. Cosmos aurait honte de voir notre groupe se déchirer pour des broutilles. Quand avez-vous donc détourné votre regard de sa Lumière? demanda le Guerrier de sa voix puissante et noble.

- Il vient de creuser sa propre tombe. » commenta calmement Squall. À ses côtés, Cloud acquiesça de la tête.

« Cosmos ceci, la Lumière cela. Ton vocabulaire est sacrément réduit, lança Tidus en se tournant vers le Guerrier.

- Et ne fait pas celui qui ne se dispute jamais. Je suis sûr que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. » ajouta Bartz. La totalité du groupe tourna des regards curieux en direction du Chevalier de la Lumière. Il parlait si peu de lui qu'au final, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et admira la lune, dont la splendeur s'offrait à eux sans qu'aucun nuage ne la dissimule. Le vent se mit subitement à souffler et agita doucement la cape du leader autoproclamé.

« Avec mes compagnons de voyage, notre seul but était de rétablir l'ordre et de rendre aux forces du Bien la place qui leur est due. Notre objectif passait avant tout, et nous n'avions pas le temps de penser à nous chamailler. Évidemment, quand le doute envahissait leur cœur, quelques unes de mes bonnes paroles suffisaient à rétablir l'équilibre, expliqua le Guerrier.

- En gros, vous vous parliez jamais, commenta Tidus.

- Oh ! s'exclama Cécil en pointant du doigt la main du Chevalier. Ce sale poseur est en train de créer une bourrasque magique pour faire voler sa cape et se donner de grands airs ! »

Pris sur le fait, le coupable leva précipitamment les mains devant lui et secoua vivement la tête. Au même moment, la brise disparut et le trahit.

« J'essayais seulement de créer une atmosphère apaisante, se justifia le Chevalier.

- Tu viens surtout de confirmer ce que je disais tout à l'heure : je te supporte plus ! » tonna Tidus avant de faire un pas en direction de l'argenté.

« Allons, je suis certain que nous pourrions régler ce conflit comme Cosmos le voudrait : en parfaits êtres civilisés. » tenta le Chevalier quand les autres resserrèrent le cercle qu'ils formaient autour de lui.

Finalement, Terra, Squall et Cloud leur tournèrent le dos pour ne pas voir toute l'étendue du carnage. Les bruits étaient largement suffisants.

« C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Cloud par-dessus le vacarme que faisaient leurs compagnons.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, toi non plus ? questionna Squall en se tournant vers lui.

- J'avoue avoir attendu ce moment depuis le début de notre voyage. » confirma le blond.

Et pendant ce temps, Cosmos, assise sur son trône, observait le spectacle grâce à l'un de ses nombreux tours de passe-passe. Elle soupira.

« Ce lèche-botte l'a bien cherché. »

*_o_*

Le mot de la fin : par Golbez.

« Travesti… »

*_o_*

A/N : Oui, je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais j'ai envie de changer un peu des fics pour lesquelles je réfléchis trop. J'opte pour plus de spontanéité avec celle-là, et beaucoup d'humour surtout. Un format réduit s'impose donc. (parce que les plus courtes sont les meilleures) Je fais court pour ma note : merci d'avoir lu, et merci à Flammula de m'avoir corrigée. =D


	2. L'Amour Bestial

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Dissidia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

*_O_*

Djidane poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber au sol, épuisé. Les pions de Chaos pouvaient se montrer résistants parfois. Il venait d'en faire l'expérience et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié. Si encore il avait eu l'apparence de ce poseur de Kuja, il y aurait mis du cœur.

« Pas de bobo? demanda Bartz en s'approchant de lui.

- Nan. Vous? »

Squall, qui s'était incrusté dans leur groupe après que Bartz l'y ait presque forcé, parut se vexer de la question. Squall? Blessé? Il était trop cool pour ça, tellement que les blessures n'osaient même pas l'effleurer. Son autre compagnon, châtain lui aussi, secoua la tête et tendit la main pour aider le garçon singe à se relever.

« Qui tu as eu? demanda le garçon en collants.

- Kefka. Ce type a des vers au cul. Il arrête pas de sauter partout; c'est chiant pour réussir à le toucher.

- Tu peux parler, commenta Squall avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Moi, j'ai dû me battre contre un clône de Séphiroth. Il m'a pas loupé. »

Bartz leur montra l'arrière de son caleçon. Un peu plus et il aurait eu les fesses à l'air; une pensée qui fit frémir les deux autres guerriers de Cosmos.

« Et toi, Squall? Tu t'es battu contre qui?

- Un pion qui ressemblait à Terra.

- Et tu l'as battu? s'exclamèrent les deux autres, outrés.

- Évidemment. » Personne ne battait le Grand Squall.

Les deux autres garçons échangèrent des regards curieux.

« Dites, vous trouvez pas que Terra est super timide par rapport à nous? demanda Bartz en croisant les bras.

- C'est normal. Entourée de beaux gosses comme nous, elle est forcément impressionnée, fanfaronna Djidane.

- Ah bon? Tu crois? »

Squall se retint de se claquer la tête contre le mur le plus proche – et heureusement. Il passerait pour un looser si on le voyait faire.

« Ouais. Je serais même prêt à parier qu'elle est comme ça parce qu'il y en a un en particulier qui lui a tapé dans l'œil, continua Djidane.

- Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être? demanda Bartz avec enthousiasme.

- Hé, voulut les interrompre le balafré.

- Non mais si c'est moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je crois que je ne répondrais plus de rien, confia le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

- Y a pas de doute, t'es un vrai bourreau des cœurs! »

Et voilà, Squall pouvait déjà sentir une migraine atroce pointer le bout de son nez.

« J'ai une idée! Et si on essayait de savoir qui elle préfère? proposa Djidane.

- T'es sérieux? Quoi que ça a l'air marrant. Et puis j'ai envie de savoir. Ok! Je marche! »

Le duo se tapa dans les mains, excité par le nouveau défi. Un peu plus tard, tous les guerriers hormis Terra qui était partie on ne sait où – et pour arranger tout le monde – se réunirent pour mettre les choses au clair. Djidane prit les commandes.

« Tout le monde peut tenter sa chance, mais il faudra qu'il y ait au moins deux témoins pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de tricherie.

- Quelles sont les règles? demanda le Chevalier de la Lumière en parfait petit guerrier de Cosmos.

- Rester correct, bien sûr. Pas de harcèlement, pas de mains baladeuses. Vous pouvez lui parler, la regarder mais surtout, ne faites rien d'immoral comme lui toucher les fesses.

- On sait tous qu'il n'y a que toi ici qui ferait ça, Djidane, le taquina Firion avant d'éclater de rire.

- Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de violer l'intimité d'une lady. Cosmos ne nous pardonnerait jam- commença le Chevalier avant qu'une bonne âme – en l'occurrence Cloud – ne lui fasse manger sa cape pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne sorte un monologue interminable. (Comme lui seul sait les faire)

- Attention, elle revient! » s'exclama Cécil en se levant.

Quand Terra rejoignit ses compagnons, elle les trouva tous assis séparément. Inquiétée par leur comportement étrange, elle se demanda s'ils s'étaient encore disputés. En voyant le Chevalier envoyer des regards réprobateurs en direction de Cloud, elle supposa qu'elle avait vu juste. Il fallait absolument détendre l'atmosphère!

« Et si on allumait un bon feu? Il n'y a rien de tel après une dure journée. » proposa-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. À la place, elle remarqua que presque tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle leva les mains à son visage quand elle se sentit rougir, gênée. Sans rien dire, elle tourna les talons et partit se réfugier derrière l'un des immenses rochers de la plaine éclairée par la lune. Un murmura parcourut le groupe de guerriers.

« Vous voyez qu'elle en pince pour quelqu'un, affirma Djidane avec assurance.

- C'est parce que vous l'avez tous fixée du regard qu'elle est embarrassée. » commenta nonchalamment Squall. Non loin de lui, Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Hé, c'est le moment ou jamais de commencer. Qui passe le premier? demanda Bartz en désignant l'endroit où Terra était partie se réfugier.

- Je vais plutôt essayer de la faire revenir. Ce n'est pas très prudent de la laisser toute seule. » proposa Cécil en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le rocher derrière lequel la jeune femme s'était cachée. Lorsqu'il se trouva près d'elle, il prononça doucement son prénom pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna vers lui, apparemment plus calme à présent.

« Allons, Terra. Ce n'est pas très prudent de trop t'éloigner. Je suis désolé si notre réaction t'a mise mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas voulu, dit-il en lui offrant son bras pour la raccompagner.

- Je n'en doute pas. Merci d'être venu me chercher, Cécil, offrit la jeune femme en lui souriant innocemment.

- De rien. »

Bon, Cécil n'eut pas particulièrement l'impression d'être la cause particulière de la gêne de la jeune femme. Les quelques regards de certains des guerriers confirmèrent ses soupçons. Il la quitta une fois qu'ils furent retournés près de tout le monde et reprit sa place. Terra s'assit à son tour et se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Autour d'elle, et à son insu, les hommes se consultaient pour savoir qui passerait ensuite. Le Chevalier de la Lumière se proposa.

« Terra, la lueur de la lune te rend somptueuse. Tant de beauté pourrait aisément rivaliser avec celle de Cosmos. Hélas, mon cœur ne peut se partager entre mon devoir et l'amour. C'est donc tout naturellement que mes pensées vont à Cosmos et à sa Lumière qui guide chacun de mes pas et - »

Et tout le monde perdit le fil de son discours, y compris Terra, qui se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre, tout à coup. Le Chevalier de la Lumière interrompit subitement sa tirade et tourna à nouveau un regard plein de désapprobation vers Cloud.

« Euh, d'accord. Fais comme tu le sens, répondit poliment Terra pour ne pas paraître grossière.

- Oh mais tu dois avoir terriblement soif, non? Tu t'es battue toute la journée à nos côtés. Tu veux boire à ma gourde? » demanda Djidane en lui tendant ladite gourde.

Autour de lui, l'air se figea.

« Le sale petit macaque! D'où il la sort, sa gourde? » s'emportèrent mentalement la plupart des guerriers à la vue de l'arme secrète que venait de révéler le blond.

« C'est très gentil à toi, Djidane, mais le Chevalier Oignon m'a déjà donné à boire. »

Cette fois, ce fut le malheureux Chevalier Oignon qui fut la cible de la foudre de ses camarades. Ce qui le sauva, ce fut l'affection purement amicale qui avait imprégné les paroles de la jeune femme. Un de moins dans la course. Un peu plus sûr de lui à présent, Firion décida de passer à l'action.

« Tiens, Terra. Je l'ai trouvée tout à l'heure. Je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait, dit-il en lui donnant une magnifique fleur bleue.

- Elle est si jolie. Merci beaucoup! s'extasia la blonde. Il faudra que j'aille en cueillir d'autres pour les offrir à – »

Elle s'interrompit subitement et rougit. Firion venait d'être éliminé à son tour. Il ne restait plus grand monde à présent. Cloud n'essaya même pas; il avait passé assez de temps avec Terra pour savoir qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour un homme aussi indifférent que lui. Squall, lui, passa son tour simplement parce que draguer les minettes n'était pas assez cool pour lui et que ça briserait son image de bad boy. Restaient donc Tidus et Bartz... Le blond fit mine de se lever pour aller parler à l'unique femme du groupe, mais stoppa net quand une boule de poils passa devant lui à toute vitesse et stoppa juste devant Terra.

« J'ai une lettre pour toi, kupo! » fit un adorable Mog.

Terra devint écarlate tout à coup et tendit une main tremblante vers l'enveloppe que lui tendait le petit coursier poilu. Elle le remercia avec une toute petite voix, hésitant presque à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa mission accomplie, le Mog la salua et repartit comme il était venu : d'on ne sait trop où. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, des étoiles plein les yeux, et un sourire conquis aux lèvres. Elle tenait l'enveloppe tout contre elle.

Tout autour, il se fit un lourd, très lourd silence...

*_o_*

Le mot de la fin : par Terra.

« Kupo! »

*_o_*

A/N : Allez-y, traitez-moi de tous les noms pour avoir osé faire ça à la douce Terra. Je le mérite. XD


	3. L'Arme Secrète

Disclaimer : Dissidia Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

*_O_*

L'air était chaud dans cette partie du monde que les Dieux de la Discorde et de l'Harmonie se disputaient sans relâche. Des éclats de lumières semblables à des lucioles flottaient dans l'air, portés par une douce brise. Près du pont détruit sur lequel il se tenait était plantée une épée gigantesque que même Chaos n'aurait su tenir dans ses mains puissantes. Sous les constructions sur le point de s'écrouler, une mer de lave en fusion réchauffait les rares visiteurs qui se perdaient dans ces contrées. Dos au vent, les cheveux du mystérieux individu lui caressaient les joues et les bras avec douceur. Ses yeux fixés sur un point à l'horizon, droit devant lui, avaient pris la couleur de la lave qui s'y reflétait.

Derrière ce personnage se tenait un autre homme, lui caché par une robuste armure turquoise. Il s'avança d'un pas lent, tranquille, et vint se tenir près de notre protagoniste.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire au juste mais sache une chose : ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

Un mince sourire fit s'étirer les lèvres de Séphiroth, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser des mèches un peu trop gênantes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit; ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, répondit calmement l'argenté. Et puis, j'ai déjà presque terminé.

- Quoi? Mais comment? s'étonna Exdeath, sincèrement surpris par cette nouvelle.

- J'ai des méthodes efficaces. Le temps presse alors si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

Séphiroth tourna brusquement les talons, ses longs cheveux fouettant le casque de Exdeath en produisant un léger bruit métallique qui résonna pendant un court instant. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à présent, mais il lui fallait encore trouver tant d'éléments... Il irait d'abord voir Cloud. Il aurait forcément ce dont Séphiroth avait besoin. Avec un sourire presque dément, l'argenté s'avança vers le guerrier de Cosmos, trop occupé à dompter ses cheveux en bataille pour remarquer sa présence.

« Je suis venu te voir, Cloud, susurra l'argenté de sa voix la plus froide.

- Qu-? marmonna le blond en se retournant brusquement, prêt à frapper s'il le fallait. Séphiroth! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Pas grand chose. Je voudrais simplement que tu me donnes ce que tu as dans ta poche, s'il te plaît. »

Cloud ouvrit la bouche, confus, puis fronça les sourcils.

« 's'il te plaît'? Tu sais dire ça, toi?

- Bien sûr et puisque je me montre poli, j'attends de toi que tu en fasses autant. Tu vois? Je sais être sympathique quand j'en ai envie.

- Ouais, mais va te faire foutre quand même. Je te donnerai rien du tout! »

Après avoir donné une bonne correction à Cloud, Séphiroth s'éloigna en tenant son trophée au creux de sa main droite. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'agir en être civilisé pour épargner trop de peine au blond, ce dernier n'avait pas su saisir sa chance et l'avait quand même provoqué. Il fallait croire que Cloud aimait s'attirer des ennuis... Qu'est-ce que Séphiroth avait bien pu faire pour mériter d'être traité comme le plus vil de tous les hommes? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peu importait à présent. Il avait réussi à récupérer la branche d'arbre à thé que Cloud conservait soigneusement sur lui. L'argenté sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et consulta la liste qui y était inscrite. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques objets. Plus décidé que jamais, l'argenté continua son chemin. Il fit un croche-pied au Chevalier Oignon en le croisant et lui vola le géranium qu'il portait sur lui. Un ingrédient de moins à obtenir. Satisfait, Séphiroth s'approcha ensuite de Garland. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se débarrassa volontairement de l'ilang-ilang qu'il avait trouvé en se promenant un peu partout. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure à l'argenté pour avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il pressa le pas et s'approcha du Mog le plus proche. Il frôla le pompon de la créature pour l'avertir de sa présence, mais le pauvre animal prit peur lorsqu'il se tourna et se retrouva face à un homme qui faisait dix fois sa taille.

« Ku-Kupo? demanda timidement le Mog en jetant un regard méfiant à la longue épée de l'argenté.

- J'ai tout ramené, répondit Séphiroth en tendant une main débordant d'objets divers.

- Ah ha! s'exclama l'animal qui était soudain rassuré. Je vois! »

Il battit de ses petites ailes pour prendre un peu de hauteur et mieux étudier ce que Séphiroth lui présentait.

« Tout y est, kupo. Ça a dû prendre du temps de tout rassembler.

- Pas vraiment, fit l'autre avec un sourire tout sauf innocent.

- Je prépare ça tout de suite. Veuillez patienter un instant, kupo! »

Séphiroth prit place sur une roche en attendant que le Mog revienne avec sa commande. L'eau qui recouvrait le sol des environs reflétait son image faiblement, mais tout juste assez pour qu'il se rende compte de l'état de sa chevelure. Son instrument d'intimidation commençait à se ternir et l'argenté en ressentit un sentiment d'angoisse. Que ferait-il si ses cheveux devenaient sales et perdaient de leur éclat? C'était la seule chose – en dehors de son épée – qui le rendait sûr de lui. Tout comme le Chevalier de la Lumière et ses tirades ridicules, Séphiroth ne serait pas ce qu'il était sans ses longues mèches argentées et soyeuses.

« Et voilà! »

Brûlant d'impatience, Séphiroth se releva brusquement en voyant le Mog s'approcher de lui, une énorme bouteille à la main.

« Le shampoing Mog-Louis David pour des cheveux éclatants de santé et pleins de forces, kupo! Une grosse noisette devrait suffire à chaque shampooing, ajouta la créature en observant Séphiroth. Je me suis permis d'ajouter une goutte blanche pour rendre un peu d'éclat à vos cheveux. Ils paraîtront encore plus brillants avec ça!

- J'aime avoir affaire à des personnes qui connaissent leur travail, commenta l'argenté en prenant la bouteille précautionneusement. »

Maintenant qu'il détenait son arme secrète, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter!

*_o_*

Le mot de la fin : par Séphiroth

« Brille! »

*_o_*

A/N : Il m'aura fallu le temps pour un chapitre aussi court. En fait, je cherchais surtout comment boucler la boucle sans trop en faire et au final, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne plus rien ajouter. Tout simplement. Merci à vous-savez-qui (mais non, pas lui!) pour m'avoir relue et merci à vous de suivre Dissidences! =D


	4. L'attrapeur attrapé

Disclaimer : Dissidia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

*_O_*

C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé quand Djidane trouva Bartz assis dans l'herbe à observer quelque chose au loin. Une chose qui s'avérait être une personne. L'inimitable manteau au col en fourrure indiqua aussitôt à Djidane l'identité de l'homme. Squall était encore en train de s'entraîner, seul dans son coin, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu ne ferais pas mieux de t'entraîner au lieu de le regarder faire ? demanda le garçon singe pour taquiner son ami.

- Mais c'est mon entraînement. Si je veux imiter son style, je dois l'observer.

- C'est limite flippant. Tu le sais ça ? »

Bartz préféra ne rien répondre et continua à fixer Squall du regard. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il passer autant de temps à manier l'épée ? Et avec quelle élégance ! C'était comme si tout avait été fait dans l'unique but d'être utilisé par le grand Squall Leonhart. La lame affûtée et le canon étincelant de la Gunblade, le manteau élégant bordé de fourrure blanche, les bottes sans aucune trace d'usure, l'herbe autour du châtain qui morflait et dont les vers de terre encore entiers s'échappaient. Rien n'aurait pu être plus classe aux yeux de Bartz. Sauf ses propres vêtements peut-être.

De son côté, Squall faisait mine de ne rien voir, mais régulièrement il jetait un œil en direction du guerrier de Cosmos pour jauger ses réactions. Ce tour de bassin au moment de faire un pas en avant l'avait subjugué. Squall prit note mentalement de ressortir ce mouvement plus tard. Tout ce qui le rendait cool devait être exploité le reste pouvait pourrir dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire (assez mauvaise d'ailleurs). Il aurait encore préféré que Terra se soit trouvée à la place de Bartz, mais Squall se dit qu'il en demandait peut-être un peu trop. Et puis la jeune femme ne lui aurait certainement pas prêté attention de toute façon. Des mogs traînaient dans le coin, ils lui auraient volé la vedette. Quel affront ç'aurait été !

Ses gestes plus vigoureux maintenant qu'il avait un ennemi imaginaire à combattre, le balafré continua à s'exercer. Il se cambra, pivota, frappa, éternua quand un minuscule insecte vint de loger dans l'une de ses narines et malgré tout ça, Bartz continuait à le regarder avec admiration. Squall ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Son ego avait tellement enflé qu'il avait l'impression de faire le double de son poids (il se palpa précipitamment la taille à cette pensée et soupira de soulagement quand il ne sentit pas le plus petit bourrelet). Il marcha droit vers l'autre châtain, s'arrêta à ses pieds et se la joua ''mec qui se fait chier mais avec classe''.

« Bartz, j'apprécie que tu...apprécies mes performances, mais je dois t'avouer que ça me gêne vraiment maintenant. »

Bartz leva des yeux plein d'étoiles vers le balafré. Ce dernier eut même l'horrible sentiment qu'il allait se mettre à baver.

« Sérieux, tu m'inquiètes là. Bon, on va faire comme ça : toi, tu restes ici et moi je m'en vais ailleurs. D'accord ? D'accord. »

Satisfait du plan génial qu'il avait trouvé et validé seul, Squall s'éloigna un peu. Il passa derrière un grand rocher, traversa un pont, fit le tour d'un manoir dont il ignorait l'utilité puisque tout le monde dormait à la belle étoile de toute façon et décida que oui, la salle du trône de Cosmos était un endroit digne de sa personne. La Gunblade de nouveau en main, il reprit son entraînement intensif. Il fit de son mieux pour rester beau gosse même pendant l'effort et même les litres de transpiration qu'il perdait (mais qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à cause du blouson qu'il aurait gardé même en plein désert allez savoir pourquoi) ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus sexy. Et là, Squall Leonhart aurait rêvé d'une immense salle d'entraînement avec de grands miroirs le long des murs pour pouvoir s'admirer pendant ses exercices. Il s'imagina la scène, lui au milieu d'une dizaine de reflets de lui-même qui s'entradmiraient. Lui qui voyait chacun de ses gestes sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Lui qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux et bavait en-

Squall Leonhart faillit alors louper son demi-tour et tomber la tête la première. Il était tellement dans les nuages qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Bartz l'avait déjà trouvé et s'était remis à l'observer. Et sans aucune discrétion d'ailleurs. Et, ô douce Cosmos, c'était de la bave pour de bon qui coulait le long de son menton !

Ni une ni deux, le balafré prit ses jambes à son cou et réfléchit vite pour se trouver un nouveau terrain d'entraînement. Un regard par-dessus son épaule lui révéla que Bartz était à ses trousses, visiblement peu rebuté d'être fui comme la peste. Squall pouvait presque l'entendre chantonner « je te retrouverai toujours ~ » dans sa tête. Il s'imagina alors condamné à être collé à Bartz pour le restant de ses jours. Il voulait seulement qu'on l'admire, pas qu'on le harcèle !

En se tournant pour regarder à nouveau devant lui, Squall n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le petit mog qui virevoltait juste devant lui (mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de voler juste à cet endroit-là, ce crétin de mog?!) et se le prit de plein fouet. Il vécut alors ce qui suivit au ralenti. Il lâcha sa Gunblade, laquelle se planta horriblement près de son pied, fit de grands moulinets des bras dans une vaine tentative de s'empêcher de tomber, se sentit partir sur le côté et amorcer un début de relation intime avec le sol. Il tomba sur le flanc, s'étala de tout son long comme une masse inerte et finit face contre terre.

Il se fit un très long silence, puis...

« Vas-y, regarde où tu vas, kupo ! »

Ajoutez à cela un geste obscène et vous aurez vous aussi assisté à la scène telle que Bartz la vit. Les étoiles dans ses yeux s'éteignirent, il essuya la bave qu'il avait encore au menton et décida d'aller observer quelqu'un d'autre. Et Squall eut honte pendant des mois.

*_O_*

Le mot de la fin par : Bartz

« Ciblé ! »

*_O_*

A/N : Chapitre méga court, mais je trouve que c'est bien d'arrêter là. Histoire de pas en faire des tonnes en cassant le mythe Squall Leonhart. En réalité, je l'aime beaucoup et c'est mon chouchou, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours quand j'écris quelque chose sur lui... Comme on dit « qui aime bien, châtie bien » ! Merci d'être encore là pour suivre Dissidences malgré les années qui se sont passées entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Et énormes mercis à Flammula qui m'a relue !


End file.
